


Inside

by Backlighting



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Age Reversal, Bat Family, M/M, Red Hood!Tim, Reverse Robin AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backlighting/pseuds/Backlighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>逆序罗宾AU，年龄设定调整；慢热，正剧向。<br/>以复活後成为红头罩的Tim丶从罗宾成长为红罗宾的Jason，以及蝙蝠家众人为中心展开的故事。<br/>分级暂定T。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 白昼里他学习如何与晦暗的疯狂相处。在夜晚恶梦仍与他一同入眠，他别无选择只有去习惯它。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 构思逆序罗宾的故事已经过了三个月，实在是太快了。  
> 12月末的时候blurryyou太太在LOFTER发了一篇2015总结文，其中逆序罗宾有一部分与我自己私下脑洞的构思非常地相似，於是我焦急又冒失地私信询问她是否会介意我进行相关创作，太太十分大方的让我写出故事，真的非常感谢她。

Tim寻找着那种感觉。

他在无尽的黑暗中徬徨无措。就连因为失去双亲而深陷恶梦之中无法清醒的日子里，也未曾让他如此迷失。持续太久的漆黑使他焦急不已，他判断自己失去了感官。但仍然能感受到有一种热度，正由远而近地缓缓向他靠拢。那种特殊的热度无法用语言形容。并不是纯粹的热，它挟带着强烈的情感波动。

Tim开始尝试摸索与热度相关的记忆。

在他刚满十五岁的夏天，Bruce带着他拜访了一座私人岛屿。海平面和天际线连成一线，他光着脚丫踩在白色的沙滩上，绵密温暖的沙粒温柔包覆他的脚掌，有些痒丶却又舒适。他终於像个符合他年龄的孩子，对着Bruce兴奋地喊叫。他的养父举起手中的杯子朝他晃了晃，嘴角的微笑出卖他试图用墨镜遮掩的表情。这是Tim第一次真正体会到和家人出游的愉快，他从来没有这般感受阳光的热度。

每日的下午茶时段来临之前，Tim会利用身躯娇小的优势，躲在墙角和家俱後头，小心避过Alfred犀利的目光，偷偷地闯入厨房。他是小小的不速之客，蹲在烤箱前撑着下巴，目不转睛地盯着逐渐蓬起的派皮和甜饼，他享受着让烤箱迎面而来的热度烘烤脸颊的感觉——他记起有次因为贪吃烫伤，而被管家爷爷板着脸明令禁止擅自打开烤箱——一直到管家将他请到吧台的高凳上，Tim会荡着双腿，眼神闪闪发光，等着Alfred拿出烤盘。

Tim和Damian没有血缘关系。在他们身上几乎找不到共通点，除了由Bruce那儿传承来的固执己见。不管是芝麻绿豆般的小事，还是攸关生死的大事，当他们因为彼此意见相悖而争执得面红耳赤时，Alfred会在一旁用优雅的字辞暗示着兄弟俩下去蝙蝠洞，以对打训练发泄青少年过剩的自我意识。他的养兄和他交手从不放水，Tim承认这种另类的刺激会使血液沸腾，涌上脑袋的热度让他的思考更加活络。

但都不是，不是那样的热。不是和煦的阳光，不是Bruce难得的温和微笑。不是烤箱的温度，不是Alfred为他包扎时满溢温柔的动作。不是打斗的热血沸腾，也不是Damian别扭的话语中隐藏勉励的暖意。

Tim的脑袋混乱不已，像交织纠缠的毛线球。那种热度并没有停下来给他思考的时间，它逐渐变得令人难以忍受，加快速度啃蚀着他的皮肤。他扭动身躯想要摆脱这种无法接受的炙热。

实在过份激烈了。Tim意识到这不会是伴随着美好记忆的热度。是更深沉，更加刻骨铭心的灼热。他不可能遗忘的。

猛然闯入视野的是整片令人作呕的猩红。Tim发现自己倒在地上蜷缩着身体，他想摀住嘴巴抑制强烈色彩带来的反胃冲动，手中不知何时却已攫着破烂的布料。

这是他的罗宾披风，上头的深红血迹不断地扩散，直到完全覆盖标志的明黄色。

高热仍在持续灼烧，Tim的视线开始变得模糊。他慌张地去摸他的眼睛，碎裂的面具护目镜锋利且尖锐，割伤了手指。他试图起身离开此地，却无法移动他的下半身。Tim撩开披风，疼痛在他目睹自己血肉模糊的双腿那刻一举入侵。

他的肌肉不止地抽搐，骨头阵阵也发麻，剧痛像是要将他整个人拆解重组。他禁不住抽气，但这里的氧气似乎越来越稀薄。他的呼吸开始不受控的浅而急促，心脏因恐惧快速跳动，但每次的搏动都比前次更加微弱。

空间中突然涌现出撕心裂肺的尖笑声。 **他想起来了。** 是让他的心如坠入冰窖般寒冷的热度。直至骨髓深层，焚毁全部的热度。

过多的回忆画面闪烁着超载，痛苦的丶悲伤的丶喜悦的……如同千万根针穿刺过他的脑袋。极为剧烈的疼痛使Tim抱紧披风，像是抓住最後一根救命稻草。他想要呻吟，想要大声嘶吼，解放胸口中几欲爆发的痛苦，却只能发出破碎的哽咽。

窒息感愈加浓烈。

他能预见结局的到来，就像他死去那时一样。他还有好多尚未完成的事。他还没向Bruce为了他的擅自行动而道歉，还没有感谢Alfred在晚饭中为他多下的巧思，还没有恭喜Damian提早完成了他的学位。

最终一切终结在剧烈的爆炸声响之中。

空间里的猩红崩解成浓稠的液体，如同巨浪朝他袭来。当红水浸没头顶的瞬间，疼痛和热度不复存在。

Tim惊讶地发觉他的意识并没有一同随着消失。他在汹涌的水流中挣扎，如淹溺之人慌忙划动四肢，想驱使自己向上浮动。因爆破而残留的耳鸣声在破出红水时戛然而止，他张开嘴大口吸气，让氧气通过异常乾涩的喉咙到达肺部。

他的视线晃荡且模糊，刺目的绿顶替鲜红占据了全部。Tim用力而缓慢地眨动眼睛。等待补色残像褪去的同时，他抬起双手，幽绿的水从十指之间滑落，在指尖留下滑腻的触感。

Tim蹙起眉头，他的手指并没有被割伤的痕迹。他再次掬起一把令他感到异样的水。确实是绿色的。

头顶上方传来了突兀的轻笑。Tim循声望去，看见一名头发灰白的男子，身披绣着繁复花纹的深绿长袍。他背着双手站在高处俯视他，目光夹杂怜悯和欣喜。

“你得知道死人可不会作梦。”

 **Ra's al Ghul。** Tim不可置信地瞪大双眼。他张开嘴，却发现自己连一个音节的声音都无法发出。

“观迎回来，Timothy。” 

 

§

 

Tim失去了说话的能力。他相信这只会是暂时性的，但也代表一直到他恢复以前，他无法质问Ra's为何要将他从死亡中带回。

Tim没有错过他和Ra's对视时，恶魔之首诡诈的眼神一闪而过的窃喜。不管Ra's是出自於什麽原因复活他，Tim能确定他绝对不是出自於好意。他听过太多人谈论拉撒路池，关於曾浸泡过池子的人们是怎麽走向疯狂进而失去理智，关於Ra's如何依靠这个诡谲的池子避过死神的镰刀存活了数百年。

池水赋予的混乱让他引以为傲的思考能力派不上任何用场。有一股无形的力量猖狂地击打他脆弱的理智，又像是恶魔於耳边呢喃诱惑。Damian曾经和他提过，Ra's是靠着惊为天人的意志驾驭了拉撒路池的副作用。他必须在彻底丧失理智前，找到方法让副作用慢慢地消逝，或是他能找到适当的出口发泄它。

换上乾净的衣服，Tim被一队人马押送前往他未知的地方。过程中他不断想要挣开紧紧捆绑双手的绳索，麻绳在手腕烙上一圈圈的红痕。Ra's的护卫放下架在他颈边的利刃，割开他手上的绳子後，粗暴地将他推入了一个房间里。Tim抹了一把脖子上的红色血迹，这是他尝试挣脱时不小心被划伤的，用以确认Ra's对护卫们下达的指令——纯粹威吓。他们并不会真的伤害他。

倾斜伫立在门边的长棍吸引了他的注意力。有那麽瞬间，Tim以为这是陪伴了他好几年的那把。但当他握住它，他知道这只是一把非常逼真的高级仿制品。

Tim抬头张望，探查陌生的环境。这是一个全密闭的空间，身後落锁的门是肉眼可见的唯一出口。房间有着过高的天花板，一层楼的四面墙覆盖着缓冲垫，两层楼的其中一面墙是不透光的黑玻璃。Ra's肯定在後头的房间监视着他。

一阵突如其来的强光让Tim反射性的阖上眼。当他再次睁开双眼时，五名全副武装的刺客包围了他。Tim知道这不是测试，因为他几乎无法再抑止逐步侵占他全部思考的杀意。这世上没有任何人比Ra's更清楚拉撒路池的副作用，没人能比长期浸染在池子的Ra's了解Tim现在的感受，了解那股急需发泄杀戮欲望的冲动。

但他永远不会感谢Ra's的好意，Ra's的出发点绝对不是真心为他好。恶魔之首与良善之意就如同生与死一般遥远。但他现在复活了，他越过了这条泾渭分明的交界线。或许他不该再用生和死形容两极的事物。

Tim活动肩颈的动作像是开战的信号。第一个刺客朝他猛地突进，Tim在对方几乎快触碰到他之间灵巧的闪身，侧身抬腿踢向刺客毫无防备的背後——肌肉拉伸的感觉十分的陌生。

Tim转动手腕，以巧妙的力道将糟糕透顶的仿制品反手射向身後欲偷袭他的刺客，长棍坚硬的顶端猛击刺客的门面。他不需要长棍，他只需要用自己的拳头感受他是活着的。

他向後弯腰避开由第三名刺客朝他挥来的武士刀，明晃晃的刀锋削掉飘扬起来的发尾。失去平衡之前，Tim用双手撑住身後的地面，绷紧了腰干，猛地施力抬腿踢向刺客的腹部。

他的身体没有忘记曾经被教导的一切。打斗需要全身协调，不仅仅是手臂和肩膀的力量，还得运用肢体的柔软性。专注是首要原则，观察敌方暴露的弱点。Tim猛击向敌人的下巴，指骨与颚骨撞击的刺痛透过神经传送到脑袋。他需要这个——全心投入战斗酣畅淋漓的快感，平复池水施加於他的狂躁。

 

§

 

Ra's替他安排了华美而古老的套间，里头应有尽有。这个房间与高级牢房毫无差别，Tim讥讽地想着，更像是一个精美的鸟笼。他是断翅的鸟儿，丧生於火海之中。Ra's却不愿他安息在六尺之下，让拉撒路池将他带回人间。

Tim站在窗台前，将手掌贴在散发着寒气的玻璃上，垂眼俯望和手上绷带同样雪白的连绵山群。他被剥夺了飞翔的能力，甚至看不见属於他的天空，Gotham的天空。属於蝙蝠侠和罗宾的天空。

Tim没有注意到外面的天色是什麽时候彻底变暗的，直到呼啸的狂风挟带暴雪拍打窗户将他的心思拉回。放下冻得没有知觉的右手，Tim走向足足有一面墙那麽大的书柜。Ra's仍旧没有向他透露距离他的忌日已经过了多久。Tim用手指勾住了最左上角的那本书，将之倾倒，稳稳地握在手中。

他是只获得新生的笼中鸟，多的是时间从现有资源中推测出现在究竟是西元几年。文字也能帮助他找回言语的能力，Tim更希望大量的阅读能平复他胸口的狂躁。

虽然他的身体被永生之池治愈得完好无缺，曾与R字标记重叠的心口却叫嚣着难以填补的空虚，无法言喻的暴躁几乎能吞蚀他的心智。打斗像是止痛药，只能暂时缓和池子的副作用。拉撒路池的影响力超乎想像的巨大，他必须找到更多的方法遏止暴戾的杀意。

Tim吸收书本中有用的讯息，让自己沉浸在思考当中。他从书柜上一次性取走大量的书籍，摆在手边，一本接着一本的快速翻阅。他过去曾将自己藏在大宅的图书室中，渴求藉由阅读舒缓他接连丧失双亲的悲痛。Bruce在他被书本淹没前找到了他。不善表达感情的男人一句话也没说，只是伸出了有力的臂膀紧紧拥抱Tim。

他的灵魂因为回忆而疼痛了起来。Tim任由自己躺倒在柔软的毛毯上，堆得如同一座小山的书本因为他的动作而坍塌。

距离他死亡已经过了四年。

如果他没有死去，他现在应该在大学进行他的学业。他会像Damian那样及早拿到学位；他会履行他对Bruce的承诺，与他一同打理Wayne企业。

如果有人在他的死亡後接手黄色的披风，那个男孩的年纪会与Tim那时候相仿吗？在他的死亡後，Bruce会如何教导第三任的罗宾？是会更加的严厉，抑或更加怜爱新任的神奇小子。Damian还是会用相同的臭脾气对待幼弟吗？Alfred……Alfred对於他的死亡，会抱持什麽样的看法。他们是不是在每年的忌日捧着白玫瑰到他的墓前为他哀悼，他们会为了他的死亡流泪吗？

Tim缩起身子，双手环抱住膝盖。他从没有像现在这样感受到自己是如此支离破碎，脆弱得不堪一击。然而这一次，失去了家人的拥抱，只有大量的书本静静地围绕着他。滚烫无声的泪水落在了地毯上，被毛料迅速吸收。甚至不会有人知道他为此哭泣。

 

§

 

第一个恶梦关於死亡。

高温溶解了小丑脸上的油彩，连同他苍白的表层皮肤。肮脏的颜料和鲜血混合在一起淌出了眼窝外，画成了两道最浓艳的血泪。小丑裂开的双唇随着笑声愈张愈开，咯咯的笑声像是不断跳针的坏掉碟片。他尖细的声音愉快且兴奋地高唱： _“小鸟儿杀人了，头一次有小鸟儿破戒了，蝙蝠爸爸会很不高兴的。”_ 彷佛躺在地上挨打的人不是他一样。

Tim丢开沾满鲜血的金属撬棍，极为愤怒地瞪着小丑。他想反驳，他是不得已的，他必须这麽做，否则……否则怎麽样？小丑消失了，蝙蝠侠出现在他眼前，没有将任何责备的话说出口，但Bruce的神情说明了他对Tim有多麽失望。有人从背後拍打他的肩膀，Tim转过头，看见Damian冷着脸，双唇中吐出鄙夷的言语： _“你是不合格的罗宾。”_

Tim惊醒过来。冷汗浸湿了上衣和床单。他的左耳鸣叫不止，指节因为太过用力而发白，心脏失控地快速跳动。Tim松开柔软的绒被，翻下床脱掉湿透的上衣，从衣柜找了一件深色的棉衫套上。他决定挑一本书陪他渡过难熬的夜晚。

 

就算他的意志力再怎麽顽强，Tim仍无法抵御睡魔入侵。

第二个恶梦与Gotham连结。这座他们所深爱的城市就如同夜之女神一般，而蝙蝠侠是专属於她的黑暗骑士。蝙蝠灯的朦胧光芒像是最忠诚的骑士，替她盖上了夜晚的神秘面纱。

Tim蹲伏在滴水兽石像的背上，俯瞰着整座城市时，天空中的蝙蝠标志一分为二地裂开，地面随之剧烈晃动。脚下的石像低声嘶吼，张开了翅膀将Tim狠狠甩下。如同坠入无底深渊，Tim从全身不能动弹的失重感瞬间恢复知觉，粗喘着直到完全清醒。

第三个恶梦趁着他打盹的期间闯入脑海。

红胸的知更鸟吱喳地尖叫，但是它忽然陷入了沉默。有什麽人扼住了鸟儿的喉头。Tim冲上前，他勾不着鸟儿，就差一点，他就能把半死的知更鸟从那个人的手里夺过来。鸟儿狂乱地扑楞双翅，淡褐色的羽毛雪片一般飞旋。Tim在一阵混乱中，看见了对方的面貌。那是他的脸。鸟儿脆弱的颈部关节轻声响动，头部从它的躯干上与之分开。死去的知更鸟躺在他的掌心中，黏稠的鲜血浸湿了他的手。Tim惊叫着醒来，慌张地确认自己的双手是否沾有任何血迹。而後极为疲累地瘫倒在沙发椅上。

他开始使用最低限度的精神力让自己远离睡眠，但第四个梦终究也不可避免地拜访。

他穿着罗宾制服在大楼间摆荡，今天是个美好的夜晚，直到绳索猝不及防地断裂，使他狼狈地摔进一条昏暗的小巷里。一个小男孩盘腿坐在生锈的铁箱子上，他用左手撑着脸颊，另一只手把玩着Tim十分眼熟的东西。他怎麽会有罗宾的飞镖？男孩在Tim开口前抢先问道： _“蝙蝠侠呢？”_ 独自执行夜巡的Tim同样想问这个问题，男孩没留给Tim任何开口的机会，他继续说道： _“Gotham需要蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠需要罗宾。”_ 他知道，Tim当然知道，这是他曾经说过的，也是他坚信不疑的。男孩的表情突然变得疑惑，他看了一眼手中的飞镖，紧接着视线落在了Tim胸前的R字上。然後冷淡地问道： _“你是谁？”_

他因为看似毫无逻辑的问句而惊醒过来。这个梦不是表面意义上的恶梦，却比其他恶梦更加令他难受。他的心脏彷佛被人掐紧，无法喘气。

Tim想要离开房间，他必须这麽做。抱着不高的期望压下手把，意想中的阻力并没有传来。Tim推开老旧的门，吱呀声划破寂静的深夜。自他被软禁以来，门都是锁上的。然而Tim没有多馀的心思深思熟虑这是不是一个精心算计的阴谋，他急於逃离那个带来恐怖恶梦的密闭房间。

Tim赤着双脚在阴森的古堡长廊里奔跑，就算地砖磨破他的脚底，他也没有停下。一盏又一盏的烛台摇曳着火光与他擦身而过，他循着风流动的方向，最终找到了一个开放式的半圆形阳台。风雪从未关上的窗户席卷进来，寒冷的空气掺杂着冰雪的味道，窜进了他的鼻腔。

Timothy Drake活着，但他是死去的罗宾，作为罗宾的资格在他亲手违反戒律时和他一起坠入死亡。Tim失去了双亲，失去四年的黄金人生，失去了站在蝙蝠侠旁边与他一同守护Gotham的资格。他失去太多，但他不允许自己失去这个。

Gotham需要守护，但他已经不再是罗宾了。

**他是谁？**

“Tim。”

轻柔的女声打破了沉默，Tim的思绪像是从高处摔落而碎裂一地的玻璃。他转身，立即防备了起来，随时准备进入一场打斗之中。

女人从阴影里走出来，她踩着高跟的靴子却没有发出任何声响，身上的纯黑夜行紧身衣凸显了曼妙的身体曲线。微弱的光线足以让Tim看清楚来人的长相，她有一头深色的长发丶轮廓分明的脸庞，和深邃的绿色眼睛。她的面貌与Ra's有几分相似，但Tim更能在她的身上找到Damian的影子——桀骜不驯的气质，浑然天成的骄傲。

Talia al Ghul。恶魔之首的女儿，蝙蝠侠深爱过的女人，Damian的亲生母亲。Tim握紧了石制的栏杆，粗砺的砂石几乎磨伤了他的手心。

“希望你不介意我藉由这样的小把戏邀请你进行一场谈话。”Talia微笑，尽力释出最大的善意。

“你将拉撒路池的影响控制得很好，但那只是表面上的，是不是？你的压抑造成了夜晚的情况。”Tim现在确信了囚禁着他的房间装有摄像头，否则Talia不可能知道他被梦魇缠身。

“我提供一个帮助你平静的方法，让你不必待在笼子里。”Talia将被风吹散的头发别到耳後。“当然，同样是在监视之下。”

Talia的提议与她脸上优雅的笑容同样诱人，包装在甜蜜底下的事物通常都拥有致命的毒性。考虑他的现状，一是等着消失已有一段时日的Ra's出手，二是关在房间里让拉撒路池的副作用折磨至死，三是接受Talia不怀好意的帮助。

沾在头发上的碎雪因为体温开始融化，濡湿了发梢。Tim开始觉得冷了。他放开了栏杆，走进长廊，感受到Talia目光灼灼地盯着他。

Tim伸手关上窗户，Talia加深了唇边的笑容。“不说几句话吗？”

Tim犹疑地张嘴，听见了乾哑的嗓音从喉间传出：“不。”拉长的尾音凝成了白色的雾气，最後在空气里消散无踪。

 

§

 

Tim在很久之後回想起这段日子，要说他这辈子做过最聪明的决定是在那天深夜答应Talia的提议也不为过。

虽然隔天他从一个毫无逻辑的模糊恶梦中渐渐恢复意识，看见被他亲自掏空一半的书柜的缝隙被枪枝填满时，他还以为他尚在梦中，直到触碰那些冰冷的枪械，感受它们落在手中的重量。

摆在沙发椅扶手上一本厚重的轻武器百科吸引了他的视线。书的封面黏着一张便条，上头草草地书写着两句话： _“试试一些新玩具如何？祈祷漫长的冬将快速渡过。”_ Tim将纸条丢进火炉，看着它化为灰烬。

最初Tim抵抗去接触塞满书柜的各式枪械。那是造就蝙蝠侠的一部分，父母被枪杀的过去让Bruce不愿意使用任何枪枝。对Tim而言，这同样算是戒律的一条。但当愤怒驱使Tim走向疯狂，并且没有更多的事物供他转移注意力的时候，他终究接受了由Talia提供的唯一选择。

他用堆放书本的方式记录着消逝的日子。

白昼里他学习如何与晦暗的疯狂相处。他摸索着陌生的枪械，对着自己讲话直到能正确说出完整的句子；他把绝不可能再阅读第二次的无聊书籍折成一只又一只的纸鸟，将精力消耗在每日的一千个伏地挺身和仰卧起坐上头。

在夜晚恶梦仍与他一同入眠，他别无选择只有去习惯它。而事实证明，没有什麽是无法被习惯给克服的。

当倚靠着墙角的书本到达他一半身高的时候，春天终於来临了。在亲眼见识到山头融雪之前，Tim本以为此处终年积雪。

Talia是个信守诺言的人，但不代表Tim交出了信任。Tim没有理会门被敲响的声音，他可没有从被锁上的一侧开锁的能力。

避过散落一地的枪枝和书本，Tim小心翼翼地推开窗户，停在窗台边的那只鸟儿没有被他的动作惊动。

鸟儿的嘴喙上黑下黄，体侧呈现出漂亮的浅褐，夹杂着黑色纵斑。它背部上带有银色光泽的暗灰色羽毛在日照下微微发亮。如果书柜上有鸟类的百科，Tim会知道这是什麽种类的鸟，可惜的是Ra's似乎没有相关的兴趣。它微微地抖动翅膀，腹部红褐色的羽毛令Tim想起了梦中的知更鸟。

Talia走到了他肩侧，轻快地问道：“新兴趣培养得如何？”Tim没有正面回答她的问题，只是弯腰捡起距离他们最近的一把枪，在眨眼之内拆解了枪枝，动作流利地像是他做过上千次一样。Talia对此似是满意的评价：“令人印象深刻。”

Tim耸肩，跨过砸落到地毯上的零件，将放在床脚的行李袋甩到背上。

 

§

 

Talia那时候在便条纸上称那些手枪为玩具倒也不是完全没有理由的。第一，他们没有填装子弹。第二，相较於他手上的宝贝，半自动手枪确实像是玩具。

Tim的双腿呈V字型岔开，他趴在地上，隔着护目镜将左眼贴近瞄准镜，宛若对待情人温柔地握住了手上的狙击步枪。他喜欢M40的最大原因就在这里，当他把枪托靠在肩膀并关上枪机时，感觉就像是在关一扇门一样结实。所有的子弹和零件十分乖巧地待在原处。

扣下板机之前，得先考虑很多事情。风向和风速丶大气压力丶空气及弹药的温度丶重力和纬度。一切都可能成为狙击的阻碍。他必须克服它丶计算它，彻底地掌握它。

人类心脏的跳动会让身体有着非常细微的起伏，任何移动都可能影响射击。Tim深吸一口气，感受到心跳和呼吸逐渐融合的频率。 **但如果只能射击一次，最好别失手，确保一枪命中目标。** 他耐心地等待，调节全身直至与枪同步，在第三次忘我的呼吸时扣下板机。

後座力温和地撞击肩膀。这款狙击步枪所装载的Lapua子弹相当的特殊，子弹较快的速度意味着较不受风和其他大气条件的影响，能在一千两百码外狙击目标。

Talia是对的。这惊人地给予他平静。狙击几乎完整涵盖了他所有的爱好，他彷佛天生注定被此吸引。藉由准确的计算以及精密的射击，Tim找回了昔日骄傲的自信。在课程中他不光学会如何扣下板机，还锻炼出近乎残酷的冷静。

“完美。”Tim循着声源扭过头，恰好看见Talia放下举在眼前的望远镜。

Talia朝Tim的狙击教练点头示意对方可以离开，她伸手拉了Tim一把，协助他站起来。

“你又长高了。”

复活之後，他的身体像是急着想补回他躺在棺材中的那段时间，Tim以飞快的速度在发育。在古堡的时候，他必须稍微抬头仰视Talia；现在他几乎能与Talia的视线平齐。

Tim摘掉耳罩，将黏在衣服上的杂草拍掉。Talia的目光越过他的脸，饶有兴致地盯着落在他颈後，被扎起的一搓小马尾。“真高兴你听从了我的建议。”

他来到这里已经过去了半年，谢天谢地这个仅次於刺客联盟分部古堡荒凉的偏僻训练场还有月历。每周六天的高强度训练使他暂时地远离恶梦，但不代表恶梦不会在他的精神状况虚弱时袭击他。

“我给你带来了这个。”Talia从夹克内层中拿出牛皮纸袋，递给了Tim。“来自Gotham的消息。”

Gotham一词像是重锤狠狠地敲击了他的脑袋。Tim从袋子中抽出里面的东西，发现经过狙击课程而训练得稳固如山的手指居然在颤抖。他用指尖触摸袋内的物品，是纸张？不对，这种厚度是照片。

他深吸一口气，以极为缓慢的速度将照片拖曳出来。如同一帧帧的影格，黑暗骑士的尖耳丶面罩逐渐显现了出来……以及，他身旁的少年。

制服的款式不同以往了，但少年胸前的R字清楚地彰显他的身份。新任罗宾与他和Damian一样，拥有黑色的短发。他的年纪比Tim想像的大了一些。照片上的他毫无掩饰地笑得张狂，充满着自信。肢体的动作鲜明且蓬勃，活力四射。

Tim注意到那抹鲜艳的明黄被藏到了披风的内衬，他彷佛能听见扬起的黑色披风在耳边猎猎作响。

他在心里揣测过上百次，甚至想像出十种不同的新任罗宾的样貌。Tim以为他做足了心理准备，但是胸口深处的胀痛感告诉他他还没有做到。他仍然无法毫无芥蒂的拥抱这个事实，关於Bruce接纳了一个新的罗宾。

“他的名字是Jason Todd。”

古怪的熟悉感像是微风轻抚着他，但很快地被其他更强烈的情绪给吹散。Tim忽略了它，如同忽视了Talia绿眸中显而易见的担忧。

 

§

 

计画在脑海里一步步地构成，只等待他付诸於行动。在此之前，他必须尽力让精神状况达到最佳。Tim扭紧水龙头关闭了花洒，随意地将毛巾裹在腰间，顶着一头湿漉漉的头发推开门。

Talia正背对着他坐在沙发椅上，这让Tim触电一般的退回到浴室里。过激的动作不巧地牵扯到方才格斗训练时他被Talia毫不留情地肘击到的腰腹。Tim龇着牙把自己擦乾，套上乾净的衣服，走出浴室。

“需要剪发服务吗？男孩。”Talia俏皮地说道。她修长的手指勾着剪刀握柄快速地旋转。Tim撩起微湿的发，确实比上次Talia来访时又长上了一些。

他乖巧地坐到明显是Talia搬来的木凳子上，任她扬起薄布包裹住他的身体。Tim撩开布料递出手上的毛巾，Talia取走它，替他擦乾头发，力道带着一丝手劲却不粗鲁。

在大部分和Talia相处的时间中，他都保持着沉默。Talia也不是满嘴废话的类型。虽然早在离开古堡前就恢复了言语的能力，但Tim复活後仍旧不爱说话。他喜欢在脑袋里大声的思考，没有人能侵犯这样子的领地，这让Tim感到无比安全。也或许是他的潜意识，害怕言语会泄漏他费尽千辛万苦才压抑住的情绪。

扁平的梳子由上往下地梳过落在锁骨附近的长发。俐落的咔嚓声传来，从视野的边缘能看见断发飘落到了地毯上。Tim十分讶异他居然能如此安心地将後颈交给手持着锐利剪刀的Talia，要知道她绝对拥有只用小小的美发剪就置他人於死地的身手。

比起一位母亲，Talia对他来说更像是一名导师。她不会随时照看着他，给予他指导。Talia和他保持着恰当的距离，在这点上无法否认Talia一直都做得很好，不会让他感觉疏远，或是特别的亲密。

Tim时不时地思考着为什麽Talia要帮助他，像是在推理一个不解之谜。最後的结果如同一部分罪案的动机，出自於无法被埋藏的情感。虽然Talia从没有提及过只字片语，Tim推断她依然深爱着Bruce。就算是恶魔之首的女儿，也无法平衡悬於心尖上情感与理智的天秤。

Talia来到他面前，轻轻撩起他的浏海。Tim在冰凉的刀背触碰到眉骨时顺从地闭上眼睛。

“你很像他。”Tim的眼皮微微地颤抖，好奇心怂恿他睁开眼查看Talia脸上的表情。他在脑中描绘Talia的模样，冷淡的眉眼松懈下来，显露出难见的深情。

“但是你知道你不是他，是吧？你是Timothy Drake，继任於Damian的丶曾经的罗宾，也是曾经挫败我父亲的小侦探。”Tim的前发像羽毛一样掠过了他的下巴。利刃带来的压迫感随着刀背移开而消失。他睁开眼，Talia的脸背着光而显得黯淡不清。

她满意地看着Tim的新发型，伸手拨弄他半长的浏海。Tim往上呼气吹开掉在他的鼻尖上的残馀碎发，下个吸气的瞬间，他感觉到一股异样的酥麻从身体中央渐渐蔓延到四肢。

“我的热心帮助到此告一段落了，Tim。每一次当我看见你，都能在你的眼神中找到成长的痕迹，以及那些你极力隐藏的东西。别让拉撒路池控制了你的一生。你必须回到你应在的地方，在你知道了应该要做什麽之後。”

距离他丧失意识可能只剩下几秒，Tim在脑内飞快地运算他得和Talia说些什麽，他必须得用最短的一句话确切地表达出这超过半年以来他对於Talia的想法。

“谢谢你。” Tim轻声说道。Talia翘起丰厚的双唇，侧过头看了一眼高挂在墙上的钟。

“我原以为你连道别的时候都不会开口。”Talia弯下腰，温暖的手掌盖住他愈渐模糊的视线，Tim的眼皮顺着Talia的动作阖上。

他放心地将身躯向前倾倒。他相信Talia会接住他，避免他的额头和地面亲密接触。而他醒来之後，势必得在Talia的档案中增添上一笔，她还精於使用令人无法察觉的迷药。

“替我向他们问好。”

 

§

 

这是他复活以来，头一次没有梦境在他睡着时敲门来访。

意识逐渐恢复清明，Tim撑住柔软的床垫让自己坐起身。他的脚踢到了堆积在床边沉淀淀的物品——各式大小的枪箱和枪袋。Tim按下金属扣环拉开其中一个枪箱，一把全新的轻型狙击步枪安静地躺着里面，压在瞄准镜下方的纸条写着： _“喜欢饯别礼物吗？”_

相较於集中在一起的箱子，单独摆在茶几上的正方形铁箱显得十分特别。而如同刮着暴风雪的那个夜晚Talia特意留给他的线索，Tim闻见了风的味道。

这是他熟悉无比的，混和些许咸咸的铁锈味，黏腥且潮湿的空气。

 _“希望你不介意我看过你笔记本里的头盔设计档案。无论如何，你会喜欢它实体的模样。”_ Tim撕下贴在方箱上头的便条，把它揉成一团塞进了口袋中。

他走到房间内唯一一扇被打开的窗户前，将头探出窗外。一只张开翅膀的硕大蝙蝠绽放着蒙蒙的光芒，点亮了昏暗的夜空。

终於，他从恶梦中醒来，回到他未完的梦魇当中。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吐出一口老血朝天呐喊我原本打算写的长度只有这篇的一半。  
> 逆序正剧向的设定对我这个还在努力成长的小写手来说非常的具有挑战性。希望能在不脱离角色性格下进行故事，或许写着写着会有一些轻松的小番外。  
> 这会是一篇连载，老天保佑不要坑拜托不坑我们不坑，更新不定期请鞭策我勤劳点。  
> 写的过程中不断脑补戴着墨镜和耳罩丶扛着狙击枪丶叼着棒棒糖丶卷起训练服袖子丶绑着小马尾的Tim。  
> 呃呜，如果有人能看懂文里面的各种暗喻跟梗我会很感动的。  
> 以及，如果你喜欢这个故事，或者有任何建议，非常欢迎评论或私信告知我。  
> 非常非常感谢阅读。


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason无法判断这到底是潜意识所制造出来的梦境，又或是真实发生过的回忆。两者之间的界线似乎刻意被模糊了。

“罗宾！住手！”

身後不出预料地传来蝙蝠侠气愤的嘶吼声。Jason没有理会。他将怒火集中在拳头上，用尽全力揍往毒贩子的脸。对方嚎叫着，因疼痛而失去了平衡，Jason一把揪过他的衣领往下扯，弯曲膝盖撞击对方的下巴。Jason松开彻底晕眩过去的毒贩，任由对方瘫软的身躯倒在了地上。

这不是今晚头一名被他教训得如此凄惨的歹徒。Jason不否认他下手过重，要不然蝙蝠侠也不会数次大声吼叫着要他住手。但Jason听出了Bruce盛怒的语气里掺杂的懊恼与哀伤，这简直像是往他的怒火上浇了一桶油。

他恨极了这个，Bruce比平时更加阴郁的一切。平常的蝙蝠侠就已经够吓人了，而Bruce作为一个家长普遍时候都沉闷无趣。Jason不需要蝙蝠侠或者Bruce因为每年的这个时节而更加地郁郁寡欢。没有任何一个罗宾会喜欢待在这样子的蝙蝠侠身边和他一同巡逻，至少Jason不愿意。他宁可Damian穿上蝙蝠侠的制服，代替Bruce在这段时间内执勤。或者Damian愿意再次成为罗宾替他代班，Jason会非常乐意休假。

位在Jason视野死角的一名歹徒从昏迷中醒了过来，将手上的枪瞄准Jason扣下了扳机。在如此近距离的情况下，听见枪声时再闪躲已经来不及了。

“Jason！”碰地一声枪响和Bruce的大吼声同时在工厂中响起。

子弹堪堪擦过了Jason的披风。要是蝙蝠侠没有射出蝙蝠镖打歪了那把枪，或许他此时正按着血流如注的手臂跪倒在地上。

他犯了大忌。在每一场战斗真正结束以前是不容走神的。在Gotham，在这样子沉重的义警生涯中，变数如同不安定的未爆弹，几乎没有任何一刻是安全的。

蝙蝠侠阴沉着脸，Jason能感受到在苍白的护目镜後头，那双漠然的蓝眼睛冷冷地扫过他的全身。在确认他没有受到枪伤後，蝙蝠侠不发一语，开始检查现场的状况，同时连络GCPD来收拾残局。

Jason呆立在多名因身负重伤而瘫倒的罪犯中间，惊魂未定地喘着粗气。最後被他收拾的倒楣蛋嘴角正流出鲜血。下颌骨和鼻梁断裂，好奇他断了几颗牙，Jason嘲讽地想，希望能藉此转移子弹急速地穿过他背後那热辣鲜明的感觉。

他失去控制了。但在Jason看来，Bruce同样不在控制之中，他们正处於一样糟糕的状况。Bruce总是在这个时节表现如此，Jason能理解。但在执行夜巡的蝙蝠侠不应该这样，他不小心泄漏出的脆弱令Jason恼怒不已。

蝙蝠侠将最後的证物收进万能腰带，迈开异常沉重的步伐朝他走来，扬起的黑色斗篷如同鬼魅吃掉了他的影子。面具一如往常地遮住了Bruce的表情，Jason只能看见他抿得死紧的双唇。

他弯下腰与他平视，Jason能想像Bruce在护目镜後头眯起了眼睛。粗重呼息一下下拂在Jason的脸上。Jason握紧了拳头，不敢妄动。

_Jason，我以为过了四年，你已经学会自制了。_

_Jason，要是你不懂下手的轻重，与那些罪犯有什麽差别。_

_Jason……_

“Jason，你被禁足了。”Bruce用嘶哑破碎的嗓音说道。

——糟透了。

 

§

 

规律而礼貌的敲门声让Jason缓慢地睁开了眼睛，他还有半分钟能赖在被窝里，因为待会打开门进来的会是Alfred。

他熟知每位家庭成员的模式。Bruce和Damian这对父子连在敲门上也惊人地相似，如出一辙的急促。差别在於要是让他们等得太久，Damian会在门外发出不耐烦的弹舌声，而Bruce会疑惑地叫唤他的名字。至於家中最小的那位弟弟，Dick会直接撞开他的房门，每每巨大的撞击声都会把Jason吓得从床上弹起来。为了遏止Dick的恶行，某次Jason铁了心将门上锁，Dick却坐在他门外唱起了《Do You Want to Build a Snowman》*。Jason被Dick可怕的歌声折磨得头疼，下意识地吼叫“走开！Dick。（Go away！Dick.）”後，门外的小混蛋用失控的大笑取代了荒腔走调的歌唱声。

回忆起这些琐事帮助Jason完全地清醒了过来。早晨的阳光被厚重的窗帘阻挡，柔和的光线恰到好处地照亮了房间。Jason用单手撑着床铺坐起身，试图回想起被敲门声打断的梦境。他通常不是很注意那些如烟雾一般，随着意识清明而逐渐消散的梦，但是Jason没有办法像看待其他的梦境一样，对刚才的梦视若无睹。

Jason确信他梦见了他的前任罗宾——Timothy Drake。虽然梦中的画面断续闪烁，但真正令Jason感到奇怪的是这场梦给予他一种难以言喻的熟悉感，他无法确切形容那是怎麽样的感觉。Jason没来得及抓住散开的烟雾，梦境的片段已经从脑海中消失了。

“日安，Jason少爷。”Alfred的声音打断了他的思绪。“早安，Alf。”Jason接过管家递过来的玻璃杯，喝了一口开水润湿乾燥的喉咙。

Alfred将他的制服摆放在床边，“仍然为昨晚感到生气吗？”

从第一任罗宾起，禁止男孩在夜晚一同与蝙蝠侠出去巡逻，对他们而言是最严厉的惩罚。Jason曾经从Alfred口中听说，Damian刚当上罗宾不久时，是如何不择手段的激烈反抗Bruce的禁足令。

见Jason没有回答，老管家继续说道：“您是一路陪着Bruce老爷走过来的。我想您还记得十分清楚刚失去Timothy少爷时，Bruce老爷有多麽的哀恸。”

无论是缺少了罗宾的蝙蝠侠，或是痛失儿子的Bruce，Jason都不可能忘记。他咬住下唇，“但是已经过去四年了。四年。Alf。”

“有些回忆是带不走的，Jason少爷。回忆沉重并且脆弱，就像您昨晚看见的Bruce老爷一样。”

Jason握着冰冷的空杯子，沉默了一会儿，“我不生气，我只是……感到困惑。”

“我相信您有足够的时间解决心中的疑惑。”Alfred微笑，“我想Richard小少爷也会很开心在您被禁足的这段期间内，您将有更多的时间陪伴他。”

 

§

 

Alfred将轿车停在大宅门口，Jason犹豫着是否要摇醒抱着他大腿睡得香甜的Dick，但能肯定的是他过一会儿绝对要和Dick清算他在他制服裤子上留下的口水渍。

Damian离家到国外出差有一阵子了，而这些天Bruce不佳的状况连Dick也察觉出来了，於是Dick黏人的对象转移到了Jason身上。Jason放轻动作将Dick抱了起来，他现在只希望Damian快回来照顾他们极度缺乏安全感的小弟弟。Alfred从他手中接过Dick的时候蹙起了眉——作为一个十岁的男孩，Dick的体重太轻了。

Jason没有随着管家一同进入大宅，他绕过房子沿着小径前往後院。微凉的秋意让Jason瑟缩了肩膀，他抬头仰望高大的树木。现在是绿叶转黄的时节。浅浅的鹅黄从叶片边缘开始渲染，直到被秋风吹成了褐黄色，随风飘落。枯叶在地上累积成堆，将庄园的草地铺成一整层大毯子。Tim的忌日随之到来。

今早他经过Tim的房间时不经意在门前伫立了一会儿，他没有想到这个梦带给他的影响会持续那麽久。Jason上下摸索着制服外套和裤子的口袋，最终只摸出了打火机。希望Alfred不会没收被他忘在包里头的烟盒子。

Jason用手指来回摩娑着打火机上的纹路，远远地看着Tim的墓碑立在Bruce父母的旁边。他或许是家中最熟悉Tim墓碑的那人，Jason能背出刻在上头的墓志铭，甚至能隔空描绘出字体的模样。

 _Here lies Timothy Drake._  
_He lived so others wouldn’t die._  
_He died so others could live.*_

相较於透过Bruce在蝙蝠洞中设置的纪念柜悼念Tim，Jason更愿意直接来到Tim的墓碑前面。这里没有隔绝着二代罗宾制服的透明玻璃，他能直接用指尖感受石碑光滑的触感；也没有挂在大宅墙面上那副肖像画带给他的压迫感，他能坐在草皮上对着Tim说话。

Tim是个很好的聆听者。Jason敞开心扉和Tim说过很多。说他起初不习惯住在空旷的大宅里，或是装作轻描淡写地回忆他凄惨的童年。随着时间过去，Jason和Tim说他是怎麽改变了对罗宾的看法，又或者偶尔抱怨他对蝙蝠侠的不满。

他和Tim谈过很多关於他的事情，却没有人能和Jason聊起他的前任罗宾。Bruce对於Tim的死亡和过去几乎缄口不谈，至於他是如何让Bruce接纳他成为第三任罗宾？Jason会描述那是一场奇迹。而Damian在大部分时间内总是让自己忙碌地不见人影，只有老管家偶尔提起Tim作为Timothy Drake时的事情。

再之後，Jason融入了家庭，年纪增长成熟，他对罗宾的身分愈来愈得心应手，Jason不再到Tim的墓碑前和他聊天。家庭近况也因为Dick的加入而增添了几分暖意。虽然Dick住进庄园的前几个月让一家子操碎了心，但是现在的他与一年前的他简直判若两人。

“Jason！”後腰受到的冲击力让Jason往前踉跄了一下。Jason转过身把Dick的头从自己的腰上挪开。Dick对此不开心地噘起嘴。

“Alf让我叫你进去吃下午茶。”Jason皱着眉头脱掉了制服外套，蹲下身用外套裹住Dick娇小的身躯。这小家伙一定没有把Alfred的话给听完，只穿着一件棉衫就跑出来外头喊他。

“你在看什麽？”Dick踮起脚尖将视线越过Jason的肩膀。他眨了眨和秋季天空同样澄澈的蓝眼睛，疑惑地问道：“是Timmy吗？”Jason张开嘴，很快地又闭上。沉浸在回忆之中令他有些无法自拔。

Jason用喉音轻声应答，Dick伸出一只手拉住过大的制服外套。

“你想念他吗？” **不是，我只是梦见他，但我可能是想念他了。** Jason不知道要怎麽和Dick谈论关於这位无缘的二哥——他愣了一会儿，“你刚刚叫他什麽？”

“Timmy？Damian和我说过很多Timmy的事情。”Jason轻轻捏了Dick手心让他继续说。“‘Drake肯定能作个比我更好的哥哥。’”Dick模仿着Damian的声调，眉头皱得堆起了一座小山。

Jason勾起唇角，他抚平Dick的眉间，Dick回给他一个含蓄的微笑。

“我没有见过他，但是我能像你一样想念他吗？Damian说Timmy平时都待在家里，要是他还活着，你们不在的时候也有人陪着我了。”Jason听出Dick话中的落寞，他伸出手揉乱男孩柔软的短发。

“走了，进去吃点心。我可不想因为你忘记穿外套着凉而被Alfred骂。”

Dick在後头追着他的脚步，不满的反驳，“Alf才不会骂人。”

“他会。你只是听不出来。”

 

§

 

基於他耗费了整天的时间思考有关於Tim的事情，Jason不是很讶异Tim再次的出现在他的梦中。Jason知道自己在做梦，他还保持着意识的清醒。这是他在犯罪巷的旧房间，其实称作落脚的窝会比较合适一些。简易的木板和起毛球的毯子搭成床铺，不过这对他来说已够舒适。

Jason躺在床上，双眼半眯，视线像是隔了雾一样模糊不清，但他能辨别出明亮的黄色披风。罗宾背对着他在房间里徘徊走动，像是在寻找什麽东西。Jason想要坐起身，但他的身体被死死地钉在床上无法移动。

Tim侧面着他蹲了下来，看起来非常的专注，他甚至没注意到披风勾到了铁箱的拉环。Jason快要能看清楚Tim脸部的轮廓了。他准备开口说话，Tim八成以为他熟睡着，这会吓到他吗？

_“嘿，你在找什麽？”_

突如其来的杂乱声响打散了梦境，从外头走廊传来奔跑的脚步声和大狗激动的吠叫声将Jason拉回现实。画面硬生生地被抽了开来，Jason用拇指来回按压太阳穴，舒缓头部的刺痛感。他深呼了一口气摆脱做梦带给身体的麻痹感，掀开棉被趿着拖鞋打开了房门。

Damian显然连脱掉黑色长风衣的时间都没有，他单手抱着Dick，而Titus在他的脚边摇着尾巴打转，发出可怜的呜咽声。Damian调整了角度，让Dick坐在他的臂弯里。Dick的鼻子和眼眶都微微发红，看起来随时能掉眼泪。

Jason半倚在门框上，对着Dick指了指自己的鼻子，附带一个挑衅的笑容。Dick对他扮了鬼脸，把红鼻子藏进Damian的肩膀里。

Damian低头对Titus吹了一声短促的口哨，收到指令的大丹犬安静乖巧地坐了下来，只剩尾巴在地毯上来回扫动。

安顿完家中的两个小孩，Damian才把目光放到了被骚动吵醒的Jason身上。“Todd，听说你被父亲禁足了。”

Jason抬高眉毛，避开所有可能会被Damian嘲讽的话题。“挑这种时间？”如果他刚才没有看走眼的话，墙上的挂钟指向凌晨一点钟。

Damian意有所指地瞄了怀中的Dick一眼。

“当我没问。”Jason朝Damian摆手。“不过你得负责让他再次睡着。”禁足期间没有罗宾以及夜巡，只有精力充沛的小男孩和贪玩的大丹犬，他好不容易在十点时把Dick哄上床睡觉，这绝对比揍上一车子的坏人还难得多。

Jason属於清醒後难以再次入眠的类型。他下楼帮自己温了一杯热牛奶，顺手帮Alfred整理了厨房。Bruce大约在凌晨两点钟才会回来。自从那场冲突过後，Jason和Bruce只在餐桌上打招呼，他们都还没有准备好进行一场和解的谈话。不过Jason打算趁着这段空档下去拜访Tim的纪念柜，看是否能想起一些关於梦的线索。

经过储放Damian的罗宾制服和蝙蝠侠老式制服的玻璃柜，Tim的纪念柜一如既往地静立在最旁边的位置。这次的梦比上次清晰得多，那种淡淡的熟悉感依然存在。Jason无法判断这到底是潜意识所制造出来的梦境，又或是真实发生过的回忆。两者之间的界线似乎刻意被模糊了。

一刻钟过後Damian进入了蝙蝠洞。有些事情只有家中的大哥能办到，Jason几乎要嫉妒Damian只用如此短的时间就能让Dick上床睡觉。

他的长兄淡淡地扫了他一眼，将U盘插进蝙蝠主机的插槽。初进庄园时，Jason并不是很习惯Damian的视线。虽然和Bruce极为相似，但Damian不像Bruce，会刻意去掩饰视线的力度以及隐藏背後的审视。他冰蓝色的眼神宛若锋利刀锋映射出的刺目光芒，总让Jason不由自主地戒备。

“他怎麽样？”Jason收回贴在纪念柜玻璃上的手，用Damian听得见的音量问道。这远比想像中的还要寒冷。Tim的罗宾制服近在眼前，却比死亡更加遥远。

Jason意识到就算他装作随意地提起这个话题，但他无法改变他从未主动和Damian谈过Tim的事实。这个认知使他感到有点尴尬，Jason有那麽一点希望Damian能尽情发挥他的毒舌将话题迅速带过。

电脑椅的滚轮因为细微的移动而发出声响。Jason捧着留有馀温的马克杯，感觉到Damian将视线从大屏幕前移开。一道目光的重量落在了他的背上——冰冷刺骨，专属於Damian目光的重量。

“骄傲，聪明，沉着。”Damian缓慢地说，在每个单词之间稍作停顿。椅子滚轮再次传来了摩擦声响。这是Damian回忆中的Tim。一时之间，Jason不知道该如何开口，洞穴里只剩下稳定的键盘打字声。

“父亲书房最左边的柜子倒数第二层抽屉放着Drake的相簿，这应该能排解你对他的思念。”

Jason差点失手摔破杯子，“我没——”

“通电话时Dick和我说了。”Damian不以为然地打断欲对此反驳的Jason。

 **我是在回忆他，但我大概是想念他了。** 这句话哽在喉咙中，Jason不知道为什麽他没有办法对Dick或Damian说出口。蝙蝠车低沉的引擎声透过传导性质良好的洞穴从远处传了过来。

“老家伙回来了。我得走了。”

“做个好梦。”

 

§

 

重覆梦见同一个场景和事件，那没什麽。但要是梦境一直被打断在令人在意的地方，Jason保证再这样下去，他一定会被折磨到发疯。

Jason极为疲惫的锁上房门，防止不速之客闯进他的房间。他把自己扔回床铺，脸部朝下陷进柔软的枕头里。Jason抓起旁边的枕头压在後脑勺上，过了几秒後懊恼地呻吟。就算他把自己的头弄成夹心饼乾的馅料，也无法阻隔来自於Dick的高分贝欢笑声和Titus兴奋的吠叫声。

他不是贪睡的类型，只是Jason真的很想要结束那场关於Tim的梦境。至少让他知道梦中的Tim被他叫住之後会是什麽反应。Jason是如此渴求，甚至还与管家商量好这几天不用请他起床享用早餐。Jason原以为假日能不受到叨扰，顺顺利利地做完一场梦，但显然他低估了Damian回家的威力。

这些天Jason不只一次想起他的过去。在他尚未成为Bruce Wayne的养子以及蝙蝠侠的助手罗宾之前，艰困的生活迫使他成为一名扒手。作为Gotham的小窃贼，Jason从不害怕蝙蝠侠和罗宾。只有傻子才会被抓得正着，况且他不杀人放火，他只是从人们那儿借来一些东西让自己能顺利的生活下去。

深知没有能力对抗间接害死他母亲的毒贩子，Jason将期望放在了Gotham的活力双雄身上。他希望蝙蝠侠能替因为受到高犯罪率而家破人亡的孩子们找回公道。

以及罗宾。所有Gotham男孩的偶像。在蝙蝠侠身边的罗宾换成了年纪更小的新男孩之後，他们甚至渴望成为他，希望自己能作为万中选一的神奇小子。不同於其他的男孩，Jason从没有想要成为过罗宾。他曾有幸目睹过第二任罗宾在屋顶上轻快跑动的模样。罗宾踩着绿色的小精灵靴子，像只鸟儿一样在楼顶之间轻快跳跃。

当Jason抬头仰望蝙蝠信号灯在夜空中映照出的光芒时，他总是忍不住寻找着罗宾的身影。某个失眠的深夜，Jason挑了一件能融入夜色之中的深色衣服，循着GCPD警车的警笛声和被捆绑教训的罪犯追踪罗宾的身影。Jason对那只阴沉的大蝙蝠不感兴趣，他当然不是害怕他。他只是想再次亲眼看看神奇小子矫健的身手，他或许能从他那儿学会几招对付醉汉的方法。

好几个晚上过後，Jason躲在暗巷的垃圾箱後头，他睁大眼睛，怕漏掉任何一秒的画面。罗宾挥舞着可以伸缩的长棍，没有任何一点儿多馀的动作，俐落又流畅地制伏了罪犯。Jason想把这些纪录下来，但是他负担不起相机的昂贵费用，他无法用照片捕捉罗宾战斗的身姿以及罗宾飞翔在Gotham夜空的身影。

Jason到书店买了最廉价的画册和圆木铅笔，他一笔一画的将刻印在脑内的画面描绘出来。开怀大笑张开披风飞翔的罗宾，抱着手肘支撑住下巴专注思考的罗宾，严肃地抿着嘴认真投入在战斗之中的罗宾。随着Jason秘密追踪罗宾的时间愈长，画册被逐渐填满。Jason也拿广告纸空白的地方涂鸦，每张都被他珍藏地夹在画册里头。

他从来没有被蝙蝠侠及罗宾发现过，Jason以为他做的很好。直到某个冬日的夜晚，Jason忽视自己正在异常发热的身体，坚持偷偷地跟随罗宾时，他知道自己失策了。

 

Jason秉住呼吸，他的背紧贴着冰冷湿滑的砖墙，但他还是不止地往後缩。就连最後一个歹徒昏倒在地时，Jason也没敢探头出去偷看。

“我待会就跟上。”他听见罗宾如此说，然後是蝙蝠侠扬起斗篷离开的声音。过了一会儿，罗宾又说道：“你要自己出来还是我去找你？”

罗宾当然不是在自言自语。Jason在心里咒骂着该死的寒风害他打了一个足以毁了一切的喷嚏，他揉了揉发痒的鼻子，从废弃的大箱子後头走了出来。

他们见到彼此时都有些讶异。“你比我想像中的小。”罗宾惊讶地说道，这同样也是Jason的想法，罗宾看起来最多比他大上两丶三岁。Jason还从这句话中接收到了额外的讯息——罗宾早就发现他在悄悄追踪他了，这不由得让Jason感到有些挫败。

“你得停止跟踪我们，这很危险。”Jason知道自己脸红了，他从不说自己这种举动叫做“跟踪”。Jason想反驳，舌头却紧张的打结，他局促不安地躲开罗宾的视线，将手插进连帽衫的口袋里，小声地说道：“你在做的事情不也很危险。”

罗宾明显地愣了一下，Jason忍不住继续地说：“做罗宾很傻。”不，这不是他真正想说的。做罗宾当然很酷，但Jason目睹过多次蝙蝠侠和罗宾生死交关的瞬间，他只是想要罗宾多注意安全。

Jason的心脏怦怦直跳，他转了转眼珠，小心翼翼地查看罗宾脸上的表情。出乎意料的是罗宾温和地笑了。他的笑容洋溢着自信，还藏着一点骄傲。

“但是Gotham需要蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠也需要罗宾。”罗宾的语气如此坚定，彷佛这是他一生的信仰。

 **Tim理应为此感到骄傲。** Jason想，他在枕头里眨了眨眼。这是他和Tim仅此一次的交流，他那时候甚至不知道罗宾的真实身分。

回忆起几年前的事情，使连续多天的梦境显得更加奇怪。从大厅传来的嬉笑声消失了，Jason猜测Damian带上全家外出遛狗。这是个很好的时机。虽然他的肚子饿得咕噜叫，但他需要Tim的相簿。Jason扔掉枕头，一骨录地从床上爬起来。他受够了作为被动的一方，他得靠自己完成被中断的梦境。

如Damian所说，Jason在Bruce书房的柜子倒数第二格抽屉中找到了Tim的相簿。他盘腿坐在地毯上，刚翻过有着Tim签名的第一张内页时，有人敲响了半掩的门。连续三下，急促——Damian或Bruce，但Dick绝不可能放过好不容易回家的Damian。所以只可能是Bruce。

“我以为你和Damian他们出去了。”

“Jason，我想我们——”

“我们需要谈谈？B，换个台词。”Jason歪了歪嘴角笑道，Bruce愣了一会儿才接收到Jason发出的停战讯号。Jason往一旁挪了位置，让Bruce与他并肩而坐。

Bruce脸上还是有着几分的尴尬。他清了清喉咙，Jason在心里摀住耳朵，准备阻止即将到来的说教。

“Damian和我谈过了。”Jason毫不掩饰地对Bruce翻了一个白眼。这个家里究竟还有没有人能保护他的隐私。

“你不介意我拿他的相本来看吧？”确认Bruce的表情中没有任何的反对後，Jason开始翻阅Tim的相簿。

除了Tim本人的相片外，里面还囊括了很多其他类型的照片。除了美得不可思议的风景照，就连Gotham灰暗的建筑在Tim的镜头下都变得生动了起来。Jason还看见很多的家人，那时Damian眉眼间还带着一丝未脱的稚气。有张他被Titus扑倒在地的照片，大丹犬伸出舌头用前脚踩着他的胸口，Damian一脸嫌恶地用手推开Titus的鼻子。

“这些都是他拍的吗？”

“有Tim入镜的照片大部分是我和Alfred拍摄的，其它是Tim的作品。他……喜欢摄影。”

“听起来你现在愿意谈起他了？”Jason刻意把眉毛挑得很高，Bruce一句话也没说，只是无奈地看着他。Jason撇了撇嘴，Bruce居然没有尝试对他进行荒谬的说教。或许这次应该轮到他主动并理智地结束这次的冷战。

“我知道那些回忆对你有多痛苦，我们为相关的事情争执过——我都数不清楚是几次了。不管你和Damian是真的进行了一场大人的谈话，还是其实你所谓的‘谈过了’是和他打了一架。Bruce，我永远都不会干涉你悼念Tim的方式。但有一点得让你知道，别在巡逻时把情绪带进来，否则——”

“否则下次你打断的就不只会是毒贩的下颌骨和鼻梁？”Bruce接过他的话，Jason满意地点头，“我在考虑锁骨或肋骨。”

虽然Bruce可能有些偏激了，但每个人都有他们想念的方式。他们为Tim留下了房间，而不是让Jason住了进去。Alfred在擦拭Tim的肖像画时，神情总是特别的温柔。而不管Damian再怎麽忙碌，每年的秋季他一定会回到庄园。至於Jason——

他的目光被一张突兀的照片给吸引住了。一张摆放在相册右下角的静物照。从背景能看出是在厨房中拍摄的，一根只剩下半截的法国长棍面包摆在洁白的瓷盘上。

“这是什麽？”Bruce倾身查看Jason手指比划的地方，他皱着眉思考了一会儿，答道：“某天清晨Tim作为早餐带回来的，他是第一次吃这个。”

零碎的不是梦境，梦境只是在提醒他，去拼凑不小心迷失在回忆洪流之中的线索。

“Jason？”

Jason快速地眨动眼睛，他阖上厚重的相本，塞进Bruce的怀里。他爬了起来，手忙脚乱地跑向书房门口。

“现在收下来自Jason Todd的感谢——谢谢你还愿意来和我谈这件事情，而不是禁止我夜巡直到圣诞节。”Jason扒住门框，及时煞停脚步。

“我的禁足令应该解除了吧？” Jason回过头问道。

Bruce皱着眉，一脸疑惑地点头。

“好极了。”

 

§

 

Jason习惯把脚步放得很轻。他并不担心脚踏在蓬松落叶中的咔嚓声响会惊扰了Tim——Tim必定比他更加习惯属於秋天的窃窃私语，叶与叶细碎的交谈声。Jason是害怕自己会深陷其中。不是每个时节都能这般舒缓他的倦怠和疲惫，秋天的一切总令人陶醉沉迷。

他在Tim的墓碑前停住脚步，从裤子後口袋摸出烟盒，抽出一根叼在嘴边。

“介意吗？”Jason问出口後才觉得自己傻，他笑着用手背遮挡秋风，拿打火机点燃了烟。

“我猜你不会介意了，反正这也不是我第一次在你这儿抽菸。”Jason可没有胆子在Alfred的势力范围内抽烟，但Tim的地方就很好。Alfred总是能找出Jason用尽各种手段藏在所有秘密角落的烟盒，等到下次Jason再去察看时，烟盒早就无声无息地被管家给歼灭了。

“我缺席了挺长一段时间，你大概觉得耳根子清静了许多，没有一个熊孩子三天两头就蹲在你面前碎碎念。你知道，一切似乎都完美地步入正轨了，只要Bruce停止在每年的这段时间把自己弄得像是刚失去你那样。”一阵风打着旋儿刮了过来，树上的叶子飒飒作响。Jason缓缓地呼气，烟圈在空气中荡开。

“我花了一阵子才确认我那晚回去之後的确发了高烧，谁知道是不是回忆和梦境联手在作弄我。”Jason弯腰拨开了飘落在石碑上的枯叶，“我这辈子都不可能会忘掉那让我泄漏行踪丶愚蠢透顶的喷嚏。但我一直以为那根半截的法棍是我小气透顶的房东太太瞧我病得可怜才塞在我床头的。倒是从没想过会是你，一个私闯民宅的罗宾。”Jason咳了一声，指间夹着香烟，抬起手在面前挥舞，把白雾从眼前赶走。

“可惜我不会知道你究竟为了什麽来找我，”Jason无奈地笑道，不确定自己尝到的苦涩来自内心或是烟草。“欢迎你托梦给我。在此之前我假设你是专程来探望我的，这样可能会让我比较好过一点。”

“Alfred又在订花了，他每年都想为你准备些不一样的，到最後送来的花把大厅弄成了一座花园。Damian正在教Dick折纸鸟，不管你相不相信，Bruce也参与了。Dick打算折一千只彩色鸟送给你当见面礼，你一定会喜欢的。”

Alfred说的没有错。回忆既沉重又脆弱，但Tim值得让一切变得更好。他们不需要捧着回忆，在寄予浓厚思念时担忧它不小心碎裂一地，而是将回忆放进心里真正地珍惜。

“你聪明的脑袋瓜一定没有忘记，我答应过不只是做你的替代品，”Jason蹲下身，用指腹慢慢抚过墓碑上凹进去的刻纹。

“我会做得比你更好，Tim。”他收回手，在靴跟上捻熄已将燃尽的香烟。

“而我现在是了。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 Disney着名电影动画《Frozen》中的曲目  
> *2 取自Red Robin #25
> 
> 第一及第二章是对称的；时间点也是一样的，在这时候Tim其实已经被复活了。  
> GN们可能会疑惑为甚麽Dick出现了，但是Jason还稳定地作为三代罗宾，这其实跟我自己私心又乱七八糟的设定有很大的关系，我想让四兄弟都有重要的戏份，但又想要写出Jason从罗宾变成红罗宾的过程，所以对Dick的详细设定好奇的朋友可能还要等上一阵子，後续会写到的（或者我先忍不住写了番外）  
> 如果觉得有什麽没解释清楚的话一样请期待後续，或私信我求解也可以（抹脸）  
> 非常感谢阅读！


End file.
